1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lift-off door for an equipment enclosure, and more particularly to an equipment enclosure door with alignment and support tabs that is self-supporting when removed from the enclosure and set on a level surface.
2. Background
Door panels are included as part of the exterior shell of many different types of equipment. Some such doors can be completely removed from the equipment unit and set aside while a user repairs components or adjusts inputs on the equipment. Other types of doors cannot be easily removed from the equipment housing because they are attached by a hinge on one side and a latch on the other. The present invention relates to equipment doors that are completely removable from the equipment enclosure.